ultimate_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jakethemariofan/UCU Mythos Part 2: Escape Room
Ahoy, welcome to part 2 of my analysis of the UCU, last time I did the cube films, today i'll be covering 4 different franchises, 3 of which... have the exact same name. Escape Room (2019) I guess we'll review the Escape Room titled films backwards in terms of release date. The Film takes place in 2019 & focuses on the company Minos, an "Escape Room Company". Every year it targets a new group of people, each having a single connected trait. Upon choosing these people, rooms are made to connect to each person's personal fears, and throughout these rooms the people within them are forced to solve these puzzles or else they'll be killed. The contestants are bid on by extremely rich clients, which could easily connect to things in other films. There is one group that is known to have went before the main group of the film, a student athlete team that is shown through a deleted scene. Escape Room (2017 Will Wernick Film) Will Wernick's 2017 film... is not good. I'm gonna be honest i'm only adding it so i don't have to add it later. Along with it's poor quality, it doesn't add much. The film takes place in 2017 & is about a villian who sends invitations out to people, inviting them to his secret escape room. Upon arriving there, the people there are forced to solve puzzles to avoid death, with the villain's intention being to teach a lesson. So while the film itself is bland & boring, some connections can actually be made with this. The idea of the escape room being used to teach a lesson is very similar to Jigsaw, so it's possible the villian of the film was inspired by John Kramer himself. Along with that, the puzzle box being sent out to people to invite them to the room is very similar to the 2019 film. So perhaps the villain has connections to Minos themselves. Escape Room (2017 Peter Dukes Film) The better but still not very good 2017 film titled Escape Room. This is the first film that i'm covering that has supernatural forces, the one in this film being a demon. The film takes place in 2017 & focuses on a Los Angeles escape room owned by a man named Brice, to help increase his escape room's spooky factor he buys a cursed box containing a demon into his escape room & it possesses an employee within the Escape Room. That's all it really adds, however it should be noted that the character Danny Khan in the 2019 film escape room could've potentially visited Brice's escape room, since he's an avid escape room fan. The Belko Experiment I love this film, it takes place in 2016 & focuses on a building owned by the Belko company that undergoes an experiment where the employees are forced to to kill eachother to survive. The belko company is a massive corporation that hires american employees in foreign countries, and is apparently an extremely large company before it's presumably dissolved in 2016. At the end of the film its revealed that despite the deaths of 79 employees within the facility the building, it is only one of the many facilities that each had their own Belko Experiments. The end of the film also reveals that the reason for this experiment is a group of researchers who believe experiments shouldn't be limited by normal morals, which can easily connect to other things in the future Category:Blog posts